


Follow the rabbit

by DeeS, fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Shibari, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Summary: Тема: кинки - шибари, связывание
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Follow the rabbit




End file.
